


hold me gently (love me hard)

by agentmmayy



Series: FieryMay x MCU Kink Bingo! [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, MCU Kink Bingo, Masturbation, Nesting, Nesting Kink, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: “I haven’t done anything special,” Daisy said. “Do you have an organization kink I don't know about?” She snorted. “Housekeeping turn you on?"“You turn me on,” Robbie corrected. His cock was already beginning to thicken behind his sweatpants. “And you’re not housekeeping,” he said. “You’re nesting.”Robbie can't concentrate on the game because his pregnant wife is nesting though she denies it. He decides to do something about it.





	hold me gently (love me hard)

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this took me forever to write and upload but here it is!! i'm finally posting to contribute to the kink bingo lol. I definitely couldn't have done this without my babe and MCU Kink Bingo collaborator @Fierysky <3
> 
> Square fill O4: Nesting 
> 
> hope you enjoy!

Robbie couldn't focus on the game.

It was his favorite team but even they couldn’t hold his attention for long.

Instead, Robbie was looking in the opposite direction of the television, eyes following Daisy as she moved around the house.

She had been doing so for the better part of the morning but now that Robbie was sitting down, he could see exactly how fast she paced. She couldn’t stop moving it seemed. Daisy wiped down the dining room table before straightening up a few photos on the wall, and then began to move the placemats on the table around. Cleaning wasn’t too far out of the unusual for Daisy though Robbie handled most of the housework and chores while she was at the office. But this level of cleaning was odd.

Turning, Daisy moved down the hallway and to the laundry room, coming back with a full laundry basket carefully balanced on her hip. Doing so, she could now see Robbie, and how his eyes weren’t anywhere near the loud television.

As soon as she set the basket down on the table, she asked, “Why aren’t you watching the game?”

“It’s not interesting.”

Daisy turned, raising an eyebrow in astonishment. Robbie was normally glued to the TV when the World Cup was on. She looked at the screen. “It’s Mexico. You love them.”

In response, Robbie shrugged. His eyes followed the movements of Daisy’s arms as she began to sort through the fresh laundry. Nothing was different in the way she separated the clothes into piles but Robbie couldn’t take his eyes from her. Daisy noticed, even with her back turned.

Daisy tossed him a glance over her shoulder. "What is up with you?"

“Nothing.”

“Nothing,” Daisy repeated, her tone showing her doubt. “Right. You haven’t taken your eyes off me since you sat down.”

“Can I not look at my beautiful wife?”

“I haven’t done anything special,” Daisy said. “Do you have an organization kink I don't know about?” She snorted. “Housekeeping turn you on?"

“ _You_ turn me on,” Robbie corrected. His cock was already beginning to thicken behind his sweatpants. “And you’re not housekeeping,” he said. “You’re nesting.”

How quickly Daisy whipped around should not have been possible with her large belly. She placed her hands on her hips and defended, “I am not nesting!”

Daisy was currently thirty-four weeks pregnant with their first child and glowing even though she was glaring at Robbie. Her hair was piled up and out of the way as she had been going around the house earlier but her movement had caused tendrils to fall around her face. Though she was wearing one of Robbie’s shirts which hung baggy on her smaller frame, it was tight around her stomach, and accentuated as she crossed her arms.

Robbie snorted. “Yeah, you are, chica. Why else would you have separated the laundry and folded it all? You never do that.”

“I do too.” Daisy snapped. “And maybe it’s because at least _one_ of us needs to do work around here.”

“Who painted the nursery?”

“Bullshit! I would have helped if you didn’t keep me from the paint!”

“It was too toxic for you and the baby,” Robbie defended. He loved riling Daisy up as usual, but seeing her angry and pregnant was extremely amusing. “And you’ve been on your feet for a while. Come sit down.”

Daisy turned back to the dining room table, resuming folding the laundry. “No.”

Robbie shook his head fondly. Daisy had always been a spitfire, not afraid to voice her feelings, but pregnancy amped her fiery persona up. Pregnant, she had her opinion and didn’t care at all what other people were thinking. It had bothered him a little in the beginning, but as time passed, he found it more endearing than frustrating.

She was clearly ignoring him, focused on folding the laundry before her. That wouldn’t do.

It took Robbie all of three seconds to cross the room and slide his arms around Daisy’s waist.

Even though she was annoyed at him, Daisy relaxed into his embrace. Robbie rested his chin on her shoulder, gazing down at the teeny onesies that his wife was folding. She had separated them by size and color, forming steadily growing piles.

“You’re nesting.”

Daisy threw down a t-shirt. “I am _not_ nesting!”

“You are,” he insisted, nuzzling Daisy’s neck and grinned as she relaxed into his hold even though her arms were still crossed. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Daisy grumbled. “Says you.” She tilted her neck to the side, allowing more room for Robbie to keep pressing kisses to the side of her neck. “You’re not the one with a sudden urge to rearrange the fridge.”

“You’re gorgeous,” he mumbled.

“Roberto-“

"Seeing you go around the house getting ready for our baby?" Robbie practically growled. He nipped Daisy's earlobe as he pressed his steadily growing bulge against her ass, making her gasp. "Gets me harder than steel, chica."

"Robbie," Daisy squirmed, trying to get away. "You know how horny I get. Don't start something you can't finish."

"I'll take care of you. I’ll always take care of you." Robbie soothed, pressing his lips to her neck as his hand slid low over her hips.

Daisy's doctor had informed them about the effects on hormones due to pregnancy: a woman could either have a drastic decrease or drastic increase in libido. Daisy was the latter. As her pregnancy progressed, she became more insatiable. The slightest touch, sexual or not, from Robbie had her going crazy. Just the other morning he had brushed up against her in the kitchen, reaching for the pancake mix when she nearly attacked him. Daisy had pushed him against the counter and proceeded to suck him dry even through his complaints of the bacon possibly burning.

Of course, he returned the favor and more, guiding Daisy to sit on the couch, after he had turned off the burner of course, and let her ride him until she was a shivering mess. The very fact that he had to hardly do anything to get her aroused these days had his cock thickening.

Back to the present.

His woman in his arms was whimpering, little pleas slipping from her lips. Robbie situated his hand under the waistband of her tiny pajama shorts and panties that barley contained her belly. His fingers met her sodden folds, already swollen. Along with increased libido came increased blood flow to the pelvic area. Some women found it uncomfortable, but Daisy keened at the touch.

Robbie hummed, kissing the side of her neck. "Always so wet for me. I’ve hardly even touched you and you’re this wet.”

“I’m always horny now, you know that.”

“Does carrying my baby make you like this?” Robbie asked. As he slid his fingers through her folds, he could hear how wet she was. “You’re absolutely dripping.”

“Robbie,” Daisy panted. “Please.”

“What, baby?” He husked into her ear as his fingers explored her cunt.

Daisy whimpered, moving her hips to try and get his fingers where she wanted them. Robbie tapped her throbbing clit. It was hard underneath his fingertips already, begging for attention. At the touch, Daisy’s hips bucked.

“What do you need, Daisy?” Robbie asked. “Let me hear you.”

“I-“ Daisy gasped, rocking against his hand. “Touch me. Touch my pussy.”

“I am.”

Daisy sobbed. “Inside. I need to feel you.”

Almost immediately, a thick finger pushed between her swollen lips, and circled her dripping slit before pushing in, a second one following closely behind. Daisy threw her head back onto Robbie’s shoulder with a satisfied moan.

“Fuck, Daisy,” Robbie grunted. He began to pump his fingers, feeling her walls clutch at them. “You’re so tight.”

The increase in blood flow to Daisy’s pelvic region as well as the weight of the baby made her tighter. It turned Robbie on to no end.

“Feels so good,” Daisy sighed, moving with Robbie’s fingers inside of her. They were thick and muscled from working on engines and never failed to make her feel gloriously filled.

Robbie nipped at her neck. “Yeah? You imagining my cock in you? Stretching you out?”

Daisy whimpered as she nodded. Just the thought of Robbie’s cock inside of her, pressing against every sensitive spot, had a gush of wetness slipping down her thighs.

"You're absolutely soaked," Robbie groaned.

The pressure in his hard cock was beginning to be uncomfortable, but he held off on taking care of himself. He couldn’t fuck Daisy against the dining room table; her back would ache for days after. Instead, he ground his hips against her ass, trying to relieve the pressure from his dick. This was about Daisy.

With his other hand, Robbie placed two fingers against Daisy’s clit, circling the swollen organ.

“Robbie,” Daisy panted. “R- I’m close. Make me cum.”

Robbie kissed her neck. "Anything you want, baby.”

The slick sounds of his fingers steadily pumping in and out of her wet heat soon drowned out the commotion from the forgotten television. Daisy’s moans accompanied the lewd sounds coming from between her legs. She wasn’t trying to muffle her pleasure, especially not as Robbie slid a third finger into her pussy. For a moment, he wondered if it would fit considering how tight she was, but it did, and Daisy gasped, riding his hand harder. She was so full, so stimulated.

It didn’t take much to make Daisy cum now. Robbie knew she had to be getting close as she dripped down his moving wrist. Seconds later, Daisy began to make soft, high moans in the back of her throat, sounds which signaled her approaching orgasm. Robbie doubled his efforts, easily finding her g-spot and pressing his fingertips into it.

“Robbie!” Daisy gasped, her legs buckling at the sensation.

Robbie caught her, holding her tightly against him as he continued, making sure to keep a steady pressure on that bumpy patch. His arm newly positioned under her breasts shifted, seeking out her hardened nipples through the thin fabric of her shirt. Daisy’s breasts had swollen so much during the past few months pregnant and were extremely sensitive to touch, so much so that a few weeks prior, Robbie had given Daisy an orgasm just by touching her breasts. Just one pinch had Daisy bucking against him.

“I-“ She began but broke off into a moan, eyes squeezed shut as her hips thrust against his hand.

“Yeah?” Robbie asked. “Gonna cum for me, Daisy? Come on, girl,” Robbie demanded, his voice catching as her cunt squeezed his fingers. “Give it up, I’ve got you. Cum for me.”

His words sent her over the edge. Daisy came with a scream, gushing against Robbie’s hand.

He kept his fingers moving, even as hot liquid splattered against his wrist. Daisy squirting wasn’t unusual, but it was more frequent with her pregnancy. The pressure and increased blood flow made her orgasms more intense. Robbie watched with rapt attention as Daisy came down from her high. He was gently thrusting against her ass, his cock almost unbearably hard.

As she came down from her orgasm, Daisy shuddered in his arms. A whine rose in her throat as she felt Robbie’s fingers still moving inside of her. The callouses on his fingertips were dragging deliciously against her soft walls, igniting the sensitive nerve endings in their wake. The pressure they were exuding didn’t allow Daisy a moment before she felt herself clenching around them.

Eyes intent on his wife, Robbie could tell she was climbing back up. Daisy was biting her lips, her brow furrowed as she thrust against his hand. His fingers pressed more insistently inside of her, causing Daisy to whimper. Robbie’s cock throbbed in its confines at the sound.

“Oh,“ Daisy panted, her eyes closed in pleasure. “Robbie-“

“Yeah?” Robbie asked, rubbing her clit in tight circles under his thumb. “Gonna cum again for me, Daisy? Soak my hand again?” Gritting his teeth as he felt more of Daisy’s slick drip down his wrist, Robbie grunted, “Dios mio, you’re so wet.”

“I’m so close,” Daisy breathed, riding down onto his hand.

“Come on,” Robbie said, “Let me feel you clench down on me. Your sweet pussy is gripping my fingers so hard, I can barely move them.”

Daisy whimpered, eyes now clenched shut. Robbie moved his wrist faster and in the next second, she was coming, squirting over his hand once again.

Robbie made sure to see her through it, pumping his fingers in and out still but slower, his thumb swiping over her clit.

After a few moments, Daisy relaxed against his chest though her pussy still clenched around his fingers. Though her eyes were closed, Daisy leaned her head on Robbie’s shoulder, finding his lips with hers.

Gently, Robbie eased his fingers from her swollen pussy. His hand glistened in the afternoon sun as he lifted it up. Just the sight alone was intoxicating. Robbie couldn’t resist, and slid his slightly pruned fingers, still drenched in Daisy’s cum, between his lips.

The gasp that the action elicited from Daisy had Robbie’s hips hump against her ass. Every sound she made when they were intimate never failed to work him up. By now, his cock was solid as rock and begging for attention. But, this was about Daisy.

Keeping eye contact, Robbie swirled his tongue around his fingers, coating each taste bud with Daisy’s slick. Her familiar salty tang filled his mouth, leaving him wanting for more. He could never get enough of her.

Daisy’s mouth was slightly open as she stared at him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed post orgasm.

“You good?” Robbie asked. His other hand left from Daisy’s breasts to her stomach. The baby was quiet for now, even after all that activity.

Daisy was panting against him, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Normally, he wouldn’t be worried, but she was very pregnant and tended to lose her breath a lot. She couldn’t stand for long periods of time or do strenuous activity, which is sort of exactly what they had just done.

“Come on,” Robbie murmured, leading Daisy over to the couch.

Before she sat down, he grabbed a pillow from the opposite end of the couch and propped it up against the back. Daisy always needed extra support when she sat down, due to the strain on her back.

Robbie kept his hands on her as she sat, making sure she was okay.

Daisy rolled her eyes. “I’m fine. You just made me cum _really_ hard.”

He couldn’t help the smirk that came onto his face. “I did, huh?”

“Shut up,” Daisy was trying not to laugh. Leaning back on the couch, she sighed, her still glassy eyes regarding him curiously. “What brought that on?”

“What?” Robbie asked, kneeling before her. His hands slowly began to run up her legs. “I can’t give my woman earth-shattering orgasms?”

“Ok, too soon. And secondly that’s an exaggera-“ Her words broke off into a moan. “That feels so good.”

“Yeah?” Robbie pressed harder, kneading. “You like that?”

“Of course, I do.” Daisy hissed as his thumb pressed into a sensitive spot. “You know how swollen my legs have been.”

Still massaging her legs, Robbie nodded. Like with all pregnancies, Daisy experienced swelling, but it was concentrated on her feet and legs, especially since she was on her feet most of the day. Even though she was on maternity leave, Daisy never stopped moving. Many of their evenings were spent with Daisy dozing in bed with Robbie gently massaging her legs. He wasn’t one to complain; he loved Daisy’s legs.

Robbie pressed his lips to Daisy’s shin, his eyes on hers as he began trailing warm kisses up her leg.

On the couch, Daisy shifted. Her sigh was a cross between exasperation and arousal. “Robbie.”

“I need to taste you,” Robbie nearly growled.

Daisy’s eyes darkened as her tongue darted out to lick her lips. Kneeling up, he ran his hands up her thighs, pushing the long shirt up below her stomach. His fingers tugged at the pajama shorts still around her waist.

“Up,” he commanded.

When Daisy raised her hips slightly, Robbie quickly tugged down her panties and pajama shorts, both of which were practically saturated in her wetness. The garments slid over her legs easily. When they landed in his hand, Robbie lifted the garments to his nose, his eyes on Daisy’s as he inhaled.

Robbie groaned. “You smell so good.”

Daisy whimpered. Her cheeks were flushed brighter.

“Spread your legs for me,” Robbie’s voice was the equivalent to gravel. Seeing Daisy already so unraveled affected him. Reaching down, he subtly adjusted himself.

On his command, Daisy spread her legs, but her pussy was still partially hidden. The way she was positioned on the couch had part in it, but Robbie could recognize the teasing glimmer in her eyes, even through her arousal.

Shifting, Robbie leant up and grabbed two other pillows which he handed to Daisy who tucked them behind her back. With the added support, she could scoot back further but still be comfortable.

“Come on,” Robbie said, inching closer. “Let me see my cunt.”

Whimpering, Daisy spread her legs.

The movement caused her folds to spread without help. Daisy was gloriously flushed, the familiar brown and pinkish red hues darker. Her swollen lips were glistening in slick, still dripping from her previous two orgasms. From them, protruded her clit, begging for attention.

Mesmerized, Robbie leaned in closer, lifting both hands to Daisy’s legs. His palms cradled the juncture behind her knees as he helped to support her legs. Leaning in closer, the smell of her was heady, familiar. Robbie pressed his lips to her thigh, dragging them wetly across her skin, closer in toward her sodden cunt.

“I can practically taste you from here,” Robbie told her, his voice low. His tongue darted out, laving over the inside of her thigh where some of her slick was.

“Then lick me,” Daisy’s voice was stronger than before.

This close, Robbie couldn’t see her face because of how large her belly was, so she wasn’t able to watch as his eyes closed when he took the first lick.

His tongue ran between her folds, becoming coated in the slick that spilled from her slit. Groaning, Robbie swiped his tongue across her opening once more before following it up to her clit. Daisy’s moans filled the air as his lips wrapped around the swollen organ. Her hips jumped as he sucked her clit and a new gush of wetness washed over Robbie’s chin.

Robbie used the flat of his tongue to lick a straight line, ending at tonguing her clit before he told her, “I love how responsive you are.”

“Yes,” Daisy panted, bringing a hand from clutching at a pillow on the couch to his hair. “Lick me.”

Lowering his mouth, Robbie went back to work. Eventually, he was face first in her lap, everything around him fading besides the taste of Daisy against his tongue and her soft cunt against his lips.

Daisy was thrusting against his face as Robbie continued to feast on her. His nose pressed into her skin, bumping into her clit as his tongue ran around her slit. Robbie couldn’t help himself, and pushed his tongue inside of her.

A high-pitched whimper rose from above him as he did. Robbie moaned in delight which caused Daisy to ride down onto his face harder.

“Fuck,” Daisy panted, echoing Robbie’s thoughts.

There really wasn’t anything he enjoyed more than tasting her. He would gladly spend hours with his face between her thighs, and he had on occasions.

It only took a few seconds of his tongue thrusting in and out of her sensitive pussy for new waves of Daisy’s arousal to fill his mouth. Robbie could feel it coating his face, smearing his chin. Overcome, he moaned against her pussy, which sent Daisy’s hips bucking.

In turn, Robbie’s hips moved, thrusting his clothed erection against the couch. He could feel a damp spot where precum had wet the fabric. The throbbing in his cock increased with the explicates Daisy was moaning out as she ground against his face.

Robbie couldn’t take it anymore.

The pressure in his hard cock was becoming almost unbearable. Shifting his hand on one of Daisy’s thighs, Robbie lifted it over his shoulder. His other hand remained holding her shaking leg up as he fumbled with sliding his hand underneath his sweatpants. Robbie’s cock bobbed out, smacking against his shirt. Just the simple contact had him groaning.

Daisy keened when Robbie’s fingers slid over her soaked folds. Using his tongue to spread them, Robbie swiped his fingers up and down her cunt, moaning at the slick that covered it.

“Is this all for me, Daisy?” He asked, pulling back just a bit and held his hand up for her to see. “Does knowing I put my baby inside of you make you this wet?"

"Yes," Daisy cried, canting her hips, trying to chase his tongue as he circled her clit with it. Her voice broke on a sob. "Robbie, please."

“Shh,” He breathed, pressing his wet lips to her thigh before lowering his mouth back down to her cunt. “I’ll take care of you.”

As he licked around her clit, altering between soft kitten licks and harder ones, Robbie wrapped his dripping hand around his cock. His hips thrust into the slick, soft clutch on their own accord. Of course, it didn’t compare to being inside of Daisy, but still helped to relieve the pressure that had been building since earlier.

“You taste so good,” Robbie breathed. “I could eat you for every meal.”

Daisy whimpered, her fingers grasping at the short hairs on his head. When his teeth scraped gently against her clit, her back bowed.

"I love how responsive you are," He breathed, hearing Daisy pant.

Her hips rode against his face for a moment until Daisy was shifting, struggling to sit up. Immediately, Robbie drew away, feeling the cool air against his wet face. “What? What’s-”

“Off,” Daisy said, tugging at her shirt.

“You want it off?”

Daisy nodded, relaxing as Robbie helped her to pull her shirt off. It landed somewhere as Robbie threw it aside before resuming his place between Daisy’s legs. Sighing, she sank back into the couch, nudging her leg further over Robbie’s shoulder. “Too hot.”

“This getting you all worked up?” Robbie asked, rubbing her clit.

His eyes were on Daisy’s chest. Her breasts were flushed, her nipples hard. Daisy’s eyes closed, her head tilted back as he stroked her clit between two fingers, swiping wetness from her opening to make the glide easier.

Robbie watched as her chest heaved. His hands itched to feel her breasts, swollen and full of milk. “Play with your tits for me, Daisy,” he said. “Pinch your nipples like I would.”

Daisy’s hand that was in his hair left to clutch at her breast. The extra stimulation made her moan loudly, her fingers plucking her erect nipples. At the sight, Robbie’s hand returned to his cock, gripping it. He loved seeing Daisy touch herself, loved knowing how comfortable she was around him.

“Robbie,” Daisy’s voice was high, her eyes shut as she pinched and rubbed her nipples. She thrust her hips up, a wordless request.

“You need my mouth back on your needy cunt?” Robbie asked, kissing her thigh. Before she could answer, though, his tongue was back on her pussy, greedily stimulating her.

By the high whimpers he was beginning to hear and Daisy’s thighs tensing, he knew she was close. So was he. Robbie felt his balls beginning to tighten, signaling his impending release.

Dragging his tongue up to Daisy’s clit, Robbie began to suck. His hand sped up on his cock, stripping it with Daisy’s still wet slick.

“Robbie!”

“Cum on my face, Daisy,” Robbie demanded, pulling back to thrust his tongue into her. Daisy clenched around him, moaning. Within seconds, she was riding his face harder, signaling how close she was. Leaning forward, Robbie gave her clit a final, hard suck.

"That's it, mami,” Robbie breathed. “Give it up. I've got you."

Daisy came with a silent scream, hips jerking through her orgasm. Robbie licked her through it, but had to pause when his own orgasm overtook him. He came hard into his own hand, which was a little disappointing, but this was about Daisy.

His tongue was still running over her sensitive pussy, desperate for a last taste, when Daisy gave a guttural groan as her legs slackened against him, “God.”

Robbie chuckled, “That good, huh?”

She scoffed. “Don’t let it get to your head.”

Robbie finished licking her clean, and knelt up, making sure Daisy could see him as he wiped his chin with the back of his hand. It came back wet, glistening. He knew she was watching as he licked it off.

“You’re gross.”

“You think it’s hot when you’re horny.”

“Well, I’m not horny now.”

In response, Robbie lowered his head back down and began to press kisses against her mound, on her inner thighs. His lips traveled up to Daisy’s taunt stomach, where he was greeted with a tiny hand pressing against her skin, the outline visible.

He laughed which made the hand move, and the baby to give a kick. Robbie gently caressed the hand, “I guess we woke her up.”

“More like my muscles woke her up,” Daisy said. “Poor kid was getting squeezed.”

He snorted. “I don’t think that’s how it works.”

Daisy gave a soft sigh before she reached down, tugging at his hair. “Come up here.”

Somewhat reluctant, Robbie pressed a final kiss to Daisy’s stomach, before pushing himself up. It felt amazing to get off his knees after such a long time.

Daisy’s eyes found his softening cock as he tucked it away. Her brows furrowed as she asked, “Did you cum?”

“Yeah,” Robbie assured her before she could begin to feel guilty. It happened often in their sex life with her being pregnant. Daisy would be the first to get off, and be too tired to help Robbie. He didn’t mind, of course. Growing a baby was hard work, she was bound to be tired, and she was supposed to be given many great orgasms, at least in Robbie’s mind.

Daisy frowned, “I could have sucked you off.”

“I’m not too keen on the idea of our baby digesting my sperm.”

“I can spit too, you know.”

Before joining Daisy on the couch, Robbie cleaned his hand with a tissue. He wasn’t the biggest fan of tasting his own cum, unless it came from inside of Daisy. The soiled tissue was wadded up and tossed into the bathroom trashcan as Robbie threw it away.

As soon as he sat down, Daisy was pressing herself against him, not a single care that she was naked on the couch. They had sex countless of times on that couch and it was leather, so it could be cleaned easily. With the wet sounds that came from between Daisy’s legs as she shifted, it would definitely have to be cleaned again.

Robbie wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “I know, but I wanted to spoil you a little, seeing as you’ve been organizing the house all morning.”

Daisy smiled almost sleepily. She was beginning to tire, especially after three intense orgasms. “You certainly spoiled me.”

Robbie returned her smile, leaning down to press his lips against hers. “Good.”

Nose scrunched up, Daisy pulled back. “You taste like me.”

“I wonder why,” Robbie laughed, tugging her closer. Daisy fit against him perfectly, her stomach cradled between them where she could feel their baby moving. They basked in the afterglow for a while, listening to each other’s breaths and the last minutes of the soccer game.

Daisy nuzzled against him before she picked her head up from his chest. She blinked once before asking, “Did-did I cum all over the laundry?”

Robbie chuckled, pressing his lips to her temple. “Soaked it.”

“Robbie!” Daisy smacked his chest. “I just did those! Now I have to wash them again.”

“I’ll wash them,” Robbie soothed her. “You just relax. You’ll be up in a little bit anyway.”

“I’m _not_ nesting.”

“I think the alphabetized spice rack says otherwise, dear.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! let me know what you think? if you want, you can find me on tumblr at agentmmayy


End file.
